clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Workshop
__NOEDITSECTION__ "The Workshop is where Siege Machines are built. Upgrade the Workshop to unlock different Siege Machines!" ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Workshop is unlocked when the Town Hall is upgraded to level 12. **The Workshop constructs Siege Machines, which are special weapons that carry Clan Castle troops. Siege Machines cost Gold to build, but are upgraded using Elixir. **The Workshop is unable to function when being upgraded; since a player can only have one Workshop at a time, this disables Siege Machine production while the Workshop is being upgraded. **You can boost Siege Machine production using Gems; this costs 30 Gems and speeds up Siege Machine construction by a factor of four. **The Workshop, like the Spell Factory, holds the items built within (in this case, the Workshop holds constructed Siege Machines). However, even though multiple can be kept in the Workshop at once, only one Siege Machine can be used per battle. **You do not lose constructed Siege Machines if the Workshop is destroyed during battle; the Workshop's destruction also will not hinder Siege Machine construction in any way. **Siege Machines can be donated to players with Clan Castle level 6 or higher. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **When initially constructed, the Workshop has several features; one of which is a red-roofed hut with similar shape to that of a Builder's Hut. On top of this hut is a crane with a wooden jib, a metal hook, and a stone counterweight. Beside the hut is a crate with an unfolded blueprint of a battering ram, a likely reference to the Workshop's ability to build Wall Wreckers. Behind the hut, there is a small pile of wood. A single white dotted rectangle is present in the surrounding grass at one corner, indicating its ability to hold one Siege Machine. **When upgraded to level 2, the pile of wood behind the hut is built into a wooden platform, with two red balloons attached to the corner of this platform. The battering ram blueprint is now presumably rolled up and placed to the side; in its place is a blueprint of an airship, signifying the Workshop's ability to build Battle Blimps. A second white dotted rectangle appears in the grass next to the first one, indicating the Workshop's ability to hold two Siege Machines. **When upgraded to level 3, a large boulder appears in place of the wooden platform. A third red balloon is added, and the crane's jib is reinforced with metal. The blueprint of the airship is again presumably rolled up and placed to the side, with a new blueprint of a hot air balloon visible, signifying the Workshop's ability to build Stone Slammers. A third white outline appears in the grass, indicating the Workshop's ability to hold three Siege Machines. **When upgraded to level 4, a box appears in place of the wooden platform. The blueprint of a box with parachute is placed over the balloon blueprint, meaning the Workshop is now able to build the fourth Siege Machine: Siege Barracks. The quantity of outline still to be three, indicating the Workshop still able to hold only 3 machines. ---- *'Trivia' **Its appearance could be inspired by the Builder's Workshop, the Arena 6 in Clash Royale. This Arena has a "siege" theme, as it unlocks the Clash Royale counterparts of the Mortar and the X-Bow, which can directly attack the opponent's towers. ***The Workshop's red balloons resemble those of the Skeleton Barrel, a temporary troop from Clash Royale, also unlocked at this Arena. The Siege Machines' mechanics could be inspired by the Skeleton Barrel - reaching a building and release troops inside. Category:Buildings Category:Army Category:Home Village